The present invention relates to transformers in general and, in particular, to multiple integrated transformers.
Many electronic applications use multiple transformers, often for different purposes. For example, electronic systems often use power transformers to convert power coming from an external power supply (e.g., a battery or line voltage from a wall outlet) into power compatible with the electronic components in the application. Many of these systems also use pulse transformers to transfer signals from one side of an isolation boundary to another (e.g., for feedback or control purposes).
Typically, two separate transformers may be provided, each with its own core. These two transformers may then be independently placed in a package (e.g., in the housing of the electronics) and may be physically separated and uncoupled from one another. Multiple cores, multiple placements, separation requirements, and other factors may create a number of issues. For example, the design and production of these electronic systems may be more costly, complex, and failure-prone than if there were only a single placement of an integrated device.
As such, it may be desirable to integrate multiple transformers on a single core, while avoiding interference and other undesirable effects of integration.